A New Life
by dragonSlayers99
Summary: Lucy Heartifillia Starts her 'new life' at fairy academy as Lucy Heart. She stuns all the boys and excels in all of her classes, but what will happen when the boys starts fighting over her? What kind of friends will she make? Enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction, so tell me whether you like it or not.**

**(A/N - means authors note if your not already aware). :) enjoy.**

**And I want to give a special thanks to a friend who helped me a lot with this... THANK YOU ELEMENTALMIKO12**

**Also please leave reviews! :)**

**Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail. But we all know that we all want to.**

**" " - talking**

**' ' -thoughts**

**_Italics_ - flashback**

**normal text - normal**

Chapter 1: Fairy Academy

"Excuse me," muttered a hesitant 16-year-old girl. This girl's name is Lucy Heartfilia! She stood at 5 feet 5 inches tall with shoulder-blade length blonde hair. She also had vibrant chocolate brown eyes filled with a need for adventure! Her hair was down and was wearing a dress. Oh, how she hated dressing like this! Her dress was various shades of pink with girly dark pink bows and light pink nearly white ruffles too! Way too girly for her tastes! And the shoes!? Oh, don't get her started! They made her 6 inches taller! 6 inches! That was far too tall for 'd nearly smacked her head into a couple of doorways when she forgot she was wearing them!

"What do you want Lucy," grumbled the man at his the desk as he shifted between his many stacks of papers that littered his desk. This man is Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father. He was busy at work and did not want Lucy to pester him.

"Iwanttogotoregularschool!" Lucy blurted out quickly afraid of being scolded for even mentioning it. You see, because she was the daughter of the one of the richest men alive, her father would not let her talk to or even walk with "commoners". She was lonely in this mansion with only the servants and her dad too keep her company. Her mom passed away 7 years ago on July 7 and ever since then its been getting more lonely staying in this household.

**(A/N see what I did there? hehehe)**

Stopping from calculating various complicated numbers, Lucy's father looked up at his daughter in what it seemed like the first time ever. His normally neatly combed back hair was messy like he'd gotten frustrated recently and rubbed his hand through his hair because of his irritation. Jude raised his right eyebrow questionably "Try that again." he told her.

Looking down at the chocolate-cherry hardwood floor she stared at the dark and light shadows casted into the room from outside. She watched the shadow of a lone bird sitting on a branch reaching passed the window. Lucy mumbled it again but slower.

"Louder!" Jude ordered loudly starting to lose his patience quickly. Lucy watched the bird's shadow vanish as it flew off startled by her father's sudden rise in volume.

'Must be nice...' Lucy thought watching the birds shadow as it took to the sky's and in seconds vanished from her view. Taking in a slow breath to calm her nerves as she looked up at her father determined to at least make him hear her out this once "I want to go to a regular school." She started. As she said the last two words her father's eyes started to bulge.

"What!?" Jude yelled standing up so abruptly his wheeled-chair tipped over with a loud thud. The maid and butler in the room gave an encouraging glance before rushing to quickly prop the chair upright again.

His gaze seemed to pierce her as he stared at her clearly upset. Lucy made nervous gestures with her fingers "Well, I want to learn like the other kids..." Lucy continued bravely.

Jude stared at her with narrowed eyes "What does that matter!" He screamed slamming his fist down on the desk making Lucy flinch. Not paying any mind to some of his important papers as they flutters about the because of his action.

Having already prepared her response ahead of time, Lucy jumped on her father's weak spot, "Well in order for me to know what the commoners like." Lucy used the disgusting word to appeal to her father, "I have to know how they think, to be a good heir." Knowing she did a good job she stared expectantly at her father.

Jude stared her for a long moment as he allowed her words to roll around in his head. Gritting his teeth "Fine." He agreed with an irritated sigh, plopping back down on his seat. He leaned back into the chair's back support letting his elbow rest on the chairs arms as he crossed his left leg over his right. His hands came together as he looked at his young heir who stood at the front of his desk.

Lucy was silent for several minutes; she had to wonder had that really just happened? She pinched herself... After coming to the conclusion that this wasn't a dream this had indeed happened.

Jude began going through his paper's again now that the issue of his daughter had been dealt with.

She beamed excitedly jumping up and down in circles "Really, you mean it!" Lucy squealed forgetting about manners, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Speaking louder with each thank you that left her mouth as she rounded her father's desk tackling him into a hug. Lucy suddenly remembered who she was talking to when her father growled at her.

Jude took his eyes off the paper he'd had in his hand when he'd been suddenly tackled and shifted his eyes to glare at his daughter "Stop being a pest Lucy! Now go get ready for school and be on your way." he the loudness of his voice draining as he finished.

Lucy quickly let go backing away from him. She bowed her head "I'm sorry father I..." Lucy began. She grabbed two handfuls of the dress that she hated so much.

His eyes fell back onto the paper in his hand again "Go now!" her father growled irritatedly. His daughter was getting on his last nerve!

Lucy clutched the dresses fabric tightly within her hands "I'm sorry but-" Lucy whispered almost at tears.

The paper in Jude's hands gave off a loud crunch as he squeezed it in frustration before slapping it back down onto the table "NO BUTS! GET OUT!" he yelled at her. He pointed to the door with his free hand.

The tears that'd clung to the rim of her eyes dripped down her cheeks "I don't know how..." Lucy told him as she turned to face the door. So he didn't have to see... Her tears always made his anger worse.

Jude gave off a low irritated growl as he stared at her with narrowed eyes "How what?" Jude said anger seeping into his voice more than before.

"How to go to school." Lucy said her breath almost catching. Several seconds passed as she stared at the floor and the shadow movements it contained. She noticed the maid had shifted reaching out to her, but the butler had stopped her. For that she was thankful. Her father hated when they came to her rescue. He'd gotten rid of many maids and butlers because he said they were babying her.

Jude's right eyebrow twitched "Go talk to Lucinda!" he screamed at his only child and heir.

Lucy cried so softly none of them heard it. The only evidence of her tears was the droplets of water that sat suspended on the hardwood flooring. "Yes daddy." she said sadly before running out of the room.

**(A/N This new character Lucinda, yeah i made her up.)**

Lucy wiped at her eyes uncaringly with sleeve of her dress as she walked down the hallway in her quest to her personal home-schooled teachers room. Lucinda was a kind woman and had been teaching her for the past four years. "Lucinda!" Lucy mumbled out after calming down as she knocked on her teacher's door.

"Come in." a bell like a voice that was Lucinda's voice said through the door.

Lucy took in a deep breath "Daddy said OK." Lucy told excitedly as she entered the room. Lucinda knew all about what Lucy wanted.

**(A/N I am not going to describe the room for the sake of getting to the good 'stuff' ;)**

Lucinda was a well accomplished 20 year old young woman with pretty chestnut wavy hair pulled back into a high centered ponytail. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness most of the time, but seemed piercing while talking about serious things. She was just a few inches taller than Lucy.

Lucinda touched her right index finger to the nosepiece of her small black square framed glasses before giving them a light push up the bridge of her nose "Great, I will get everything in order then." Lucinda notified her with a soft smile as she started gathering papers. Tear's began to gather on the rim of her eyes again she wiped them away and smiled at her teacher's excitement for her. Lucinda was the closest thing to a friend that Lucy had ever had. "Do you know where you want to go?" Lucinda asked suddenly stopping for a moment.

The question wasn't abnormal and yet still she couldn't seem to think of a school to choose off the top of her head. "Um, not really, but I want to be in an area where the people won't recognize me." Lucy responded thoughtfully. She wanted something different from this life... She wanted to start new.

Lucinda stared down at the many Academy brochures she'd showed Lucy prior to her talk with her father. Lucinda had recently realized there was nothing more she could teach her friend. Lucy was a smart girl and had learned whatever she'd thrown at her at an alarming rate "What about Fairy Academy in Magnolia?" Lucinda asked.

The only thing she could do left as a teacher for this young but frighteningly intelligent mind was to help her get out of that shell she was hiding in. Lucinda stood up grabbing the pamphlet as she walked over to Lucy who'd at some point sat down on the side of her bed. Lucinda sat down next to her flashing the pamphlet at her winking at her "There's quite a wide range of cute boys there!~" she teased.

Lucy's face turned red "Lucinda! I'm going there to..."

Lucinda sighed "I know I know... but you should still think about it!" she said cutting her off. Lucinda's cheeks inflated into a pout "Killjoy." she muttered. All Lucinda kept thinking about was the group of hot guys she'd seen walking around in Fairy Academy uniforms.

Lucy turned to her friend crossing her arms over her chest giving the chestnut haired girl a look of amusement. "Lucinda..." Lucy started hearing her give a response of an absent minded hum. "Your drooling." Lucy notified her with a goofy grin as she watched her best friend quickly wipe away the drool.

Lucinda sighed removing herself from her daydream of them being surrounded by sexy guys as she fell back onto her bed for probably the last time if Lucy had anything to say about it. They'd planned to never come back here; if they could avoid it... "I visited this city the other day and I quite like the quiet city." she told Lucy honestly.

Lucy looked thoughtful "How far away is it form here?" she asked in a dull tone. She couldn't care less about the hot boys roaming the campus; what she cared about was the nice long distance from this house of horrors to the school itself.

Lucinda snickered as she sat up "About two three hour train rides." she responded quickly. Looking over at her friend who suddenly looked like the happiest person on Earth.

Lucy raised her hand "I'm sold!" she replied as she unconsciously bounced up and down on her friends bed. Lucy plopped back on her friends bed laying down beside her "You'll come with, won't you?" she asked.

Lucinda giggled as she rolled onto her side "Of course!" she began excitedly. Lucinda lightly flicked Lucy's arm "You are going to need someone to watch over you after all if you go boy hunting~"

oooOOOooo

Lucy yawned loudly rubbing at her eyes as they finally made it to Magnolia "I'm so tired..." Lucy announced to Lucinda as they stepped off the train and into the town. They'd been cooped up in several different trains on the way here and unlike Lucinda who'd fallen asleep with ease on the rough train ride... Lucy hadn't slept a wink. Mostly due to her friends snoring.

Lucinda rolled her eyes finding it extremely hard to believe the always on the go Energizer Bunny of the Heartfilia Family was tired from a couple of bumpy train rides. She wasn't buying it! "Don't you want to explore? I heard there was a big famous bookstore in town" Lucinda baited, she sighed heavily "but your too tired let's go home then!" only after saying it did she realize her mistake...

Lucy's heart stopped and she jumped as far away from Lucinda as she could "What no way!" Lucy yelled jumping to conclusions. She wasn't going back... No way! Not now... 'Besides I don't think I can take another 12 hours of ring around the tracks.' The trip had taken 12 hours because Lucinda got lost a bunch of times and we end up taking several trains we didn't need to take.

"I meant to the house we're renting," Lucinda sighed and looked at her watch. "It's 8:45 PM. We need to get to our new home to unpack some clothes for tomorrow." She put emphasis on the word new. Lucinda pointed at her "You're starting High School tomorrow so you must sleep." she told her friend as she remembered what time Lucy would have to wake in the morning...

Lucy pouted "OK I get it, but we are going to that bookstore tomorrow!" she grumbled wanting to really go to that bookstore. She had to admit though she was tired... really tired. The streets were fairly empty and the stores around them were being closed up tight by their owners.

The chestnut haired girl nodded adjusting her glasses on her face "OK, OK, I get it. Lets go!" Lucinda exclaimed as started walking. She couldn't wait to see the small apartment she and Lucy would be sharing! She had to stop herself from jumping up and down in anticipation.

Lucy looked at the water canal along the road they were walking; Lucy smiled bunny hopping onto it's rim that was raised a few inches off the ground to warn people to stay away from its edge. Lucy stretched out her back bringing her hands up over her head to give her a sense of balance as she ran across it surprising Lucinda when reformed performed a successful front flip.

Lucy cheeks flustered when she landed with ease on the cement beam she was currently using to perform her boy's were arguing in the middle of the road and for some strange reason one of them was... stripping! Lucy's foot slipped when the shirt came off and all she could do was scream as she began to fall.

oooOOOooo

ER, ER, ER, ER, the alarm clock shrieked from across the room. Lucy unconsciously leaped up out of bed so high she managed to latching onto the ceiling like a frightened cat. Her nails embedded into the sheetrock leaving claw marks as she dropped back down into the bed below her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed as the alarm echoed through the room and her ears. She jumped out of the bed and attacked the still sleeping Lucinda's in the bed beside her own. Lucinda was still sleeping soundly showing absolutely no signs of waking and the alarm was still yelling.

Lucy had lightly powdered dark bags under her eyes due to her lack of sleep the day before and a crazed look upon her face. She grabbed the sleeping Lucinda by the shoulders frantically shaking her ¨Turn it off!¨ Shrieked Lucy. She had no clue how to turn off the annoying device.

"wah-" Lucinda asked in sleepy confusion, her eyes half lidded as she stared at Lucy, her hair stuck up in various places due to her bedhead.

Lucy hopped off her friends bed which was laying beside hers as she ran around in circles with her small hands clamped over her ears."Help!" Lucy gave off a yelled whine.

"Wah?" Lucinda began staring at her friend confused. She sounded like she was speaking a foreign language!

"Ahhh!" Lucy screamed out dramatically. She stopped running around in circles but left her hands tightly sealed over her ears. Though it didn't really help...

Lucinda rubbed at her eyes finally awake with clarity. "You- alarm." she tried again to talk over the irritating device that'd deprived her of sleep...

"Wha-?" Lucinda cupped a hand to her ear listening to Lucy try once again to get her to hear her. Lucinda sighed pressing her hand to Lucy's shoulder to create some space between them "This might help..." Lucinda said climbing out of of her bed.

"ER,ER,CLICK" the house was filled with silence again. Eureka!

Lucinda turned back to her yawning behind her hand "Now what what?" she asked.

"That's what I asked for!" Lucy told her as overly dramatic tears flowed down her face. As she glared at the evil machine Lucinda had setup last night to make sure she'd gotten up on time...

"Okay," Lucinda replied slowly, yawning again. She sat on the bed and reach over to the nightstand they both shared between their beds grabbing the annoying device. Yes she had to admit she hated it too. Which was why she'd grown accustomed to sleeping through them! Packed and sealed boxes littered their shared room. Lucinda held up the alarm clock pointing at it with her free hand "This is an alarm clock," Lucinda explained.

"I got that much," Lucy mentioned . "But how do you turn that annoying thing off?" Lucy motioned at the device. The device was a simple docking station for I-products. The design was a black background with red roses with green stems all wrapping together around the alarm.

"Hit this button," Lucinda said as she pointed to the 'reset' button on top of the alarm clock.

"But that says reset, does that mean I have to wake up to that again?" Lucy said in dismay, her jaw dropping when her friend nodded. She felt the urge to grab the device and chuck it out the window...

"Sadly, yes." Lucinda said sadly. She was sad because that means that Lucy will wake her up like that EVERY single morning. "Here, before I forget..." Lucinda started before handing Lucy an iPhone 9. The Outer box was white with pink lilies wrapping around each other's green stems. Much like the alarm clock actually.

**(A/N futurific phone. ~whoo~)**

"What's this?" Lucy asked curiously gesturing at the thing in her friends hand. She didn't grab it out of her friend's hand fearing it was yet another evil object much like the alarm clock because of its similar design.

"An iPhone..." Lucinda said simply, trying to give the phone to her again.

"What?" Lucy asked her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Lucinda sighed slapping her hand over her face she'd known about Lucy's fathers policy about no phones because it ends up decreasing natural face to face conversational skills, but she at least thought her friend would know what she was holding within her hand. Her hand dropped from her face "You don't even recognize the name?!" Lucinda responded with disbelief in her tone; this was totally Lucy's fathers influence on her so she shouldn't be surprised by Lucy's lack of the times.

Lucy's father was a simple man who believed if talking was to be done it was to be done face to face! She'd never expected her best friend not to have at least heard of an iphone before! She almost wondered if she knew what a phone was at all...

Lucy shook her head from side to side and becoming ashamed with herself. As she hung her head she noticed what she was wearing. She did not even remember getting herself dress last night. She was wearing a dress/nightgown. The nightgown was black with red and orange fire trimming the edges. And of course Lucinda had picked out the nightgown made of silk. 'Well, I don't know for sure if it was Lucinda who picked this out for me.' Lucy thought pausing momentarily 'Then again, I don't even think I could unconsciously pick this out to wear after what happened last night.' she finished eyeing the special designed trimming.

"Okay!" Lucinda laughed interrupting Lucy's thoughts. Lucinda's was wearing her night outfit which consisted of light pink slippers with hot pink silk pants and white silk tank-top. "This is a phone it helps you keep in contact with people no matter how far away they are." Lucinda explained and showed Lucy how to use it.

"That's really cool," Lucy said amazed after the presentation, Lucinda also did the presentation twice. The 'little' lesson took a whole hour! The bus will be here in 1 hour now. 'Silly Lucinda, making wait while she explained the same things twice.' Lucy thought to herself.

"Go get dressed." Demanded Lucinda noticing the time. I will have breakfast ready for you when you get out of the bathroom.

"Okay," Lucy said as she turned to her dresser. She had several different outfits in there already. She decided on a red V-neck shirt and blue jeans that hugged her curves, she hooked the clothes over her arm and a towel over her shoulder. She walked silently to the bathroom ready to take a shower.

After the shower she got dressed and decided for a little bit of accessories for her first day at school. She decided on a sweatband on her left wrist, and a gold charm bracelet with silver charms. The charms where a dragon, a sword, a key, a book, a fish, and an ice cube. The shoes she decided on wearing was black flip-flop wedges with a gold trimmings. It was cold enough for jeans but still warm enough for flip-flops. "Okay I'm ready," Lucy called as she exited the bathroom.

"Just in time, your breakfast is done!" Lucinda chimed as she pulled pop-tarts out of the toaster. "I made some for me first. I will be going job hunting today, as well!" She handed the pop-tarts to Lucy as she said that.

"What is this?" Lucy said eyeing the weird 'so-called' breakfast food in her hand.

"It's a cherry pop-tart, and it is yummy, I promise!" Lucinda stated excitedly as she saw Lucy make a face. She also had a tone like 'you better try it or I'll stuff your face with it mom like style'

"Okay..." Lucy said hesitantly at first. She took a bite. "Yummy!" she mumbled with a mouthful, quickly finishing the two that came in the one package. "More please." She said politely handing Lucinda another silver package of two from the box on the counter.

"Sorry." Lucinda began with a smirk on her face. 'I knew she would want more' she thought. pointing towards the small hanging clock across from them "You've got school to go to." Lucinda gave Lucy a white backpack with purple lilacs on it, the green vines twisting together. The backpack matched her phone and alarm clock.

"You'll find your schedule and all your books in there." Lucinda explained where everything she'd need was. She'd printed everything out and purchased all Lucy's books and supplies while she'd been sleeping last night. "There is also a school map in there, you'll probably get lost more than once in that huge school. You will be riding the bus like other normal non-rich kids." Lucinda knew that Lucy would want to try her best to fit in. "The bus should be here around now." As Lucinda said this the bus pulled up out front. "Nevermind it is here now. See you after school Lucy" Lucinda said quickly pushing her friend to the door.

"Bye!" Lucy called as she walked out the door. She then noticed that the house they are renting was a one story house and was a cottage. 'nice and cozy!' Lucy thought to herself as she walked to the bus. 'Just the way I like it'. The bus was black, which was weird because most school buses were yellow. She stepped onto the bus pausing when she did not know where to sit.

"You'll sit there." the bus driver said pointing to an empty seat in the front of the bus. She was behind the bus driver.

"Okay!" Lucy said walking towards her seat. She took out her schedule started to study it as she took slow steps towards it. Her first hour class was Science.

"Sorry, I was running late," a boy's voice said causing Lucy to turn upon hearing the familiar voice. The face in front of her was a face of a cute boy. He had salmon hair, onyx eyes, and was wearing a white checkered scarf.

_Lucy's foot slipped when the boys throw their shirts off getting prepared to fight out whatever argument they were having and all she could do was scream as she began to fall. "Lucy!" Lucinda screamed reaching out to grab her hand but missed. Lucy shut her eyes tightly._

_A strong arm caught her waist suddenly "You got her Fire for Brains?!" another voice shouted. Lucy looked up, but couldn't really make out the other teens features._

_The guy that was currently holding her at the waist hand his opposing hand stretched out holding onto the ledge of the canal. Lucy let her gaze land on the guy who'd heroically caught her and she couldn't help, but turn several hundreds of shares of red. The guy holding her was so cute! "Yeah I got her Ice Prick!" she heard him counter back._

_Then he looked at her with eyes filled with concern "You okay Princess?" he asked liked they were in some kind of romantic drama and he'd read the line several times over._

_"Quit tryin ta charm her with a cute nickname ya Lizard Freak!" The boy standing near Lucinda yelled out pointing at them from over the edge._

_She felt the boy holding her sigh. He looked slightly irritated with the boy hovering above them near the edge. Carefully he tossed Lucy up in the air recatching her body by pulling her to him so she was resting against him. 'H-He's so hot...' she thought wrapping her arms around his well toned shoulders brushing against the warm white scarf wrapped around his neck._

_He smiled at her apologetically "Can you wrap your legs around my waist too?" he asked slightly struggling to keep his grip on the edge._

_Lucy snapped out of her state of mind where she mentally checked out the guy in front of her, she looked up at him in the face finally with a really red face "Why?" she spoke. Unable to stop her eyes from checking out his well toned chest and his neck. You could tell this guy was athletic._

_The boy snickered at how red the girls face was; she was practically glowing in embarrassment "To make it easier to lift us up." he stated simply. Why couldn't he stop smiling?_

_Lucy's cheeks darkened "Um okay..." she muttered using a little strength in her arms to pull herself up his body before clamping her legs tightly around his waist "Like this?" she asked looking down to make sure she didn't accidently hit him in the crotch._

_The boy blushed at how tightly her legs were wrapped around his midsection "Hum you know... You've got some really nice legs Princess." he complimented as he let go of her waist to grab onto the ledge with his now free hand as well. He adjusted his grip accordingly readying to use his upper body strength to pull them back up "Sorry, but hang on tight..." he informed her_

Lucy blushed 'Oh my gosh it's him!' she thought in shock. She could only feel her cheeks darkening at he looked her way. He came up to her and sat beside her flashing her a goofy grin.

He leaned close to her face "Hey you're that cute girl from last night aren't you, Princess?" He smirked.

Lucy could not see anything else because he was so close to her that 'If I inched forward a centimeter my lips would be on his' Lucy gave off a calculated thought. 'Stop thinking like that! I dont even know him even if he is a little cute and I know how Lucinda gets.' Lucy shuddered when she thought of what would happen.

"What are you doing?" He asked his onyx eyes boring into Lucy's. Like they were searching for the answer before it was said...

Lucy felt her heart race a little "Sitting." she replied with a smirk. 'I'll show him I'm not a helpless Princess.' she thought confidently.

"Oi, hurry up Natsu," said another boy that I couldn't see. The boy in my face turned around. So I finally got to see what he was wearing. He was wearing black kapri's with a white tank top under a black vest.

"What? You wanna go to school?" He asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. Lucy thought he must be Natsu from the way he reacted to the other boy.

"Not really." the other boy admitted sheepishly. He had jet black hair and was wearing jeans and a white dress shirt with a few buttons at the top left unbuttoned. "You know what will happen if I don't and Erza finds out." He gave a shudder.

'Who is Erza?' Lucy wondered curiously her gaze darting between the two boys.

"Nonsense, I'll beat her!" Natsu responded with crossed arms, secretly scared out of his wits.

"You idiot!" The other boy yelled. He did not want Erza to think he was supporting Natsu.

"What? You wanna go?!" Natsu yelled enraged that the other boy thought that he could not defeat Erza.

"Shut up!" A commanding voice screamed out from behind the spiky black haired teen. Natsu was about to punch the guy he'd been arguing with in the face. Immediately they jumped into their seats. The other boy was across the aisle from Natsu and Lucy. Natsu slammed into Lucy in his haste.

"Oww!" Lucy yelped.

"Are you okay?" Asked a girl in the center of the aisle. She had scarlet hair and was wearing black knee length boot wearing a blue skirt that almost reached her knees. Her shirt was a 3/4 white t-shirt with a blue cross on it.

"Yeah," Lucy muttered rubbing her head.

"I'm Erza, I am sorry for those two causing you any trouble. Are you new here?" Erza asked already pretty sure she was since she'd never seen her before.

"Yeah, am new here. I am Lucy." Lucy stated looking between Natsu, Erza and the guy Natsu had been previously arguing with "It's okay they didn't do any harm." She reassured the redhead.

She nodded "Okay." Erza answered with a short pause as she turned shifting her glaring gaze between the two making them shake in fear "Let me know if they do." Erza almost commanded. Turning to the black haired boy "Scoot over Gray." she ordered.

"Aye sir." the boy named Gray responded as he scooted over to the window and the bus began to move.

The girl who Natsu sat with was seriously pretty. He hadn't really noticed last night when he'd saved her; probably due to the bad lighting... He couldn't even get up the courage to strike a conversation with Gray or Erza with her sitting so close. Luckily Lucy started one instead.

"So you guys all go to Fairy Academy?" Lucy questioned tired of the eerie silence. She had enough of that at home she didn't want it here too.

"Yup!" Erza chimed in suddenly going into twenty questions mode after being unable to figure out what question to ask first "Where did you come from? Did you like it there? Why did you come here? Did you have many friends?" She questioned her voice much more friendly then moments ago.

Lucy stared at her in amazement 'It's like she's a completely different person.' she thought unconsciously scooting closer to Natsu "Um..." Lucy hummed out.

Erza suddenly gasped loudly making Lucy jump out of her skin momentarily "I'm sorry. I should not ask so much. Will someone please hit me," she said ashamed.

Lucy sweat-dropped "Uh..." Lucy said, looking freaked out. The word's what the heck is wrong with this girl came to mind; though she was too afraid to speak them. Natsu and Gray both ignored Erza's request because they wanted to find a wife before they died.

Natsu looked at Lucy's freaked out face and had a sudden urge to comfort her. 'I kinda... wanna hug her...What?! That's weird where did that just come from all the sudden?' he thought. He tried to ignore the urge he had to turn around and comfort her, but...

He turned to Lucy grabbing her hands in his "Hey, it's okay. She says that all the time, it's normal." he spoke softer than he'd intended. 'Her hands are so soft he gushed... WAIT! What?' He only let her hands go when He noticed Lucy looking down at their joined hands and took it as a sign that she wanted him to let go.

Lucy's face was lit up like a Christmas tree covered in red lights when he'd grabbed hold of her hands like that. When he went to let go of her hands, but she lightly tightened her hold on his hands. "Why's that?" Lucy asked, looking relieved to know the redhead always acted this way. Lucy looked up at Natsu with an assentive expression.

Natsu eyes darted back and forth from her eyes to their joined hands "Nobody knows..." Natsu whispered softly. 'Why do I feel this way?' Natsu thought, feeling secretly glad she looked relieved by his words.

Lucy's cheeks darkened realizing she still hadn't let go of his warm, rough, yet gentle hands. She quickly let them go and tilted her head letting the corner of her head rest against the cool window glass as she tried to clear up her raging blush. "Okay." Lucy replied, her reddened face slowly returning to normal. It was at this time she picked up her fallen schedule, picking it up from the spot it had fallen in when Erza startled her, she unfolded it neatly before looking back down at it ignoring the light tickling feeling as some of her hair fell over her shoulder.

Natsu stared at her... His hand twitched at his side 'I like the way she bends her neck and how her hair falls around her shoulder as she's reading...' Natsu thought his hand sneaking up without his knowledge to touch the hair draped over Lucy's shoulder. 'Wait, why am I thinking that?' Natsu froze in place...

"What do you have first hour?" Gray asked suddenly knocking Natsu out of his shocked thoughts. Ntsu quickly put his hand down.

'Why did he ask her that?!' Natsu wondered, his gaze shifted from Lucy to his irritating best friend beside him. Natsu frowned unconsciously 'Why did I not think to ask her that first?!' his subconscious pouted angrily. Natsu's eyes widened 'Wait? Why does it matter whether it was me or Gray who asked her first?!' the thought rang out in his head. He put a hand over his heart feeling his heart pounding against his ribcage.

"-have that first hour too," Natsu snapped back into the present, as Erza said that. Natsu looked between him and Lucy. He nearly fell out of his seat when he turned to find Erza's practically smushed between them.

"Will you guys show me around then?" Lucy asked sweetly. This cause Natsu to smile idiotically in her direction, he opened his mouth to reply...

"Sure!" Gray answered loudly. Gray snorted jabbing a pointing thumb in Natsu's direction "I don't know about this dumb-butt here, he looks kinda out of it." he told her mostly to tease Natsu.

Realizing Gray was talking about him, Natsu sent him a glare "Of course I'll help! And who you are you callin a dumb-butt?!" Natsu yelled standing up in the middle of the buses aisle.

Gray stood as well his eyebrow twitching angrily "You, dumb-butt," Gray countered..

Natsu and Gray childishly smashed their foreheads together growling at each other "I am not a dumb-butt! You are!" Natsu screamed. Natsu's eyes were narrowed "You slanty eyed stripping freak!" Natsu countered back.

"Oi, both of you guys shut up!" Erza yelled out the order loudly causing both boys to drop back down into their seats nervously as she glared them down.

"Aye sir!" They both called out at once sweating out of fright. Lucy giggled a little.

Natsu blushed peeking at her from the corner of his eyes, he liked the way she smiled. He also really liked the way she giggled, it was cute. Natsu felt another smile tug at his lips. Today had to be the most he'd smiled since before… Stacy.

**(A/N again i made up another character: Stacy)**

**Me: End of chapter 1. There will be a chapter 2 so keep in tune.**

**Natsu: What!? I wanna know what happens next!**

**Lucy: I admit it I agree with him.**

**Gray: What!? You can't side with him! The end of the chapter was not even much a cliff hanger!**

**Erza: Gray does have a point Lucy.**

**Lucy: I guess your right...**

**Natsu: What the hell! It's not fair! Hey you author chick.**

**Me: Yeah Natsu?**

**Natsu: rewrite that so that they all agree with me.**

**Me: Not a chance.**

**Natsu: why not?**

**me: because then it wouldn't be any fun! *smiles***

**Natsu: your evil!**

**Me: thank you!**

**natsu: tsk. You even made it sound like I like Lucy. jerk.**

**Lucy: *blushes***

**me: thank you Natsu you gave me a good idea. Oh wait I already had that idea in mind. Tee HEE HEE.**

**Erza: see you in the next chapter.**

**Me: I was gonna say that**

**Erza: *glare***

**Me: bye! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

**Me: Hello again!**

**Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Lucinda: Hello!**

**Natsu: Get to the damn story already.**

**Me: aren't we a little impatient today. *waggles my index finger***

**Erza: at least you did not have to put up with it the whole time.**

**Me: okay okay I get it, on to the story!**

**lucinda: aye!**

**me: by the way, when did you get here Lucinda?**

**natsu: author chick!**

**me: okay! Please review and if you read the first chapter then you know what each text means. I wont keep you here for long so without further ado… here is chapter 2, Hey that rhymes...**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

So we got off at the school and it was BIG. And thats coming from a girl who grew up in a mansion. The school was 4 floors and by the colors of the bricks, I could guess that the school colors were gold and black. The school was a square building, except the first layer was bigger than the other three (the cafeteria, Library and gym) I could not see what was on the top of the first floor or fourth.

"Lucy, is that OK if I call you Luce?" Natsu asked staring at her with a fixed expression as Natsu held out his hand for her to take as he stepped off the bus.

Lucy blushed "Yeah, you can call me that!" I said breathlessly at his intensely concentrated expression. Lucy let her gaze wander to the building behind him revealed through its large and now opened gates "Its so big." she expressed softly in awe.

"Thats because each year has one floor." Gray answered smoothly, both Lucy and Erza were unaware of the glare Natsu was sending to Gray.

"Really?" Lucy replied turning her gaze from the building to her hand which was still held gently within Natsu's at their side. Her cheeks darkened at how Natsu didn't seem to notice at all almost like it was an everyday thing for him to do. 'I wonder if he holds other girls hands like this...?' She thought not understanding why she felt a slight stab at her chest when she thought it.

"Yeah!" Erza paused pointing up at the building. "I am on the third floor. You, Natsu, and Gray are on the second. The lunch room, library and gym are on the first floor. Freshman have to stay on the first floor and are not aloud to go up. Sophmore are not aloud on the third floor but may go down to the first floor. Only seniors years may go everywhere. Do you understand?" she explained.

"Yeah. I think I do..." I responded her gaze darting from the new building, her new friends, and Natsu's hand which held hers tightly. 'Wow. Its just so much to take in.' I thought to myself.

"Well, school is about to start." Gray started with a clear of the throat. "We might want to get going." He stared at his feet not wanting to look at Lucy.

"Why?" I said confused. I noticed Gray did not want to look at me, but thought nothing of it. Other then that he was merely shy...

Natsu responded before Gray could get a word out "Well our teacher is really harsh if you're late. I am sad to admit it, but the Ice Princess is right." Natsu grinned as he teased Gray with one of the many childhood nicknames he had.

Gray glared "What did you call me Flame Brain!" he immediately retorted.

An ominous aura appeared behind both of them "I hope you two aren't fighting." Erza called as she grabbed the two at the shoulder glaring at the two boys who were now hugging each other with fake enthusiasm.

"We are best buddies as always!" Gray says scared.

"Aye!" Natsu called out nervously. I giggled at that. I couldn't help, but stare at the hand Natsu had been holding slightly disappointed that his warmth was gone.

Erza released them "Well I leave you in these knuckle-heads hands. Let me know if they bother you." Erza said looking at Natsu and Gray rather menacing looking that spoke volumes.

I sweat-dropped being quite afraid of being left in Gray's care. She would never tell anyone but she was quite okay with being with Natsu alone, but she was unsure about Gray. "O-Okay!" I stammered. Erza finding this as an acceptable response ran towards the building.

"Lets go, Luce." Natsu called out slinging an arm over me. I let out a squeak in surprise and then I felt my face get extremely hot. 'Please don't let my face be red.' I I had to admit to myself I was liking the added warmth. Lucy was about to lean against him when...

"Natsu!" Erza called out noticing my embarrassment. Erza was almost up the few steps that led to the building. Natsu quickly put his arm down and gave Gray a glare for the triumphant smirk he gave him when Erza scolded him.

"Alright then, lets go before school starts!" Gray said breaking the awkward silence while walking up to the school. Students gossiped as they walked closer to the front doors of the school...

"That sounds like a great idea!" I said with an awkward laugh as I fell into step with him. Natsu quickly joined in. Walking beside her his arm itching to fall around her and his hand desperately wanting to take her hand again...

"Hey Luce?" Natsu started as we started to climb the stairs to the building.

"Was' up?" I responded, glad that I'm done with the proper talking and grammar crap. Now we entered the building the entrance was like a foyer with a staircase in the middle that led to the upward floors. The stairs each had landings at each floor. The staircase was black marble with speckles of gold. There was a double door on either side of the staircase. One door said cafeteria/Gymnasium, and the other door said 1st years.

"Wanna see if you can sit by me in Science… since you don't know anyone else here of course." Natsu offered as we started to walk up the stairs.

"I would be delighted to accept." I responded. 'Crap, I reverted back into formal talk. Stupid. Annoying. Egotistic. Dad.' I then thought mentally cursing my upbringing...

"Okay?" Natsu responded even though it sounded more like a question. We reached the second floor and now turned left and continued to walk.

"What was that all about Lucy?" Gray asked with his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Well…" I quickly thought up a lie to cover my tracks. 'Not yet. They don't need to know yet.' she thought as her mind continued to spin a believable lie. "Well… you see, at my old school… we would be required to talk like that alot. I am trying to break out of that habit." They seemed to have bought that excuse.

"Oh..." That was all Gray could say. "What do you have after Science?" Gray asked trying to change the subject when he noticed the awkward silence.

"Umm…" I thought about it for a moment before I remembered. "I have Art and then P.E." I answered.

"Well If you want to sit by anyone other than Flame Brain over here, you can come and sit by me. I'll also introduce you to some other people." Gray offered receiving yet another unfriendly glare from Natsu.

"Hey who are you calling Flame Brain, Ice Princess?!" Natsu retorted yelling bashing his forehead against Gray's as they argued.

Like they'd been doing the night before when Natsu saved her... We were now in front of a door and both Natsu and Gray stopped in front of it.

"Umm…" I began hesitantly looking between the two. "Is this the classroom?" I asked in wonder.

"You'll sit by me, right?" Natsu asked turning around facing me. I sweat-dropped...

"Tell him that you'll sit by me." Gray insisted. More sweat-drops...

Neither of them were looking at each other. Their arms crossed over their chests stubbornly "How about I sit by both of you?" I suggested with a sigh. I considered it a yes because they did not respond, but instead had a shocked silence because they did not think of that. I giggled, "Lets go you two." I said and pushed them through the door. But before I could enter…

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

'Lucy's laugh is so beautiful!~' I thought again as she pushed me into the classroom. I couldn't help reach for her hand again.

"Okay, Lucy. Lets go…" Gray said dreamily.

"Ice princess, shut up before I punch you." I said angrily. 'He is not going to take MY Luce away from me.' He thought possessively before thinking 'WAIT- WHAT! Did I just think MY Luce?' My gosh, what is going on?!' he blushed a little.

Then Gray punched me murmuring "Shut up!" interrupting my thoughts.

I went and sat at the middle table on my left but on the right from the teacher in the front point of view. Gray sat by the window on my left table leaving a spot for Lucy. 'Great now she'll be Gray's partner!' I yelled in my head, 'I should have sat by the window. It is my normal seat after all.' I looked up trying to find Lucy so I could plead with her to sit by me, but she wasn't there. 'Oh great here comes Lisanna.' I thought as she sat down next to me. 'NOOOOO!' I yelled silently in my head at her. 'Lucy should have sat there not you. Oh well, I just want to spend more time with Luce so what should I do?' I wondered with a frown.

"Oi, Flame head." Gray smirked.

"What?" I murmured not paying attention.

"What'cha doin?" Gray asked.

"Thinking.." I responded again not paying was a sharp intake of breath as the classroom got quiet. "What?" I said finally paying attention. Suddenly there was laughter.

"WaHaHaHaHa! NICE ONE!" Gray yelled with tears in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" I responded taking up on the situation. "Can't I think?" he asked. What the hell was wrong with these people?!

"Yeah right… You, Natsu. Thinking. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gray told him laughing.

"Thats not funny!" I growled. I wanted to be near Lucy really bad... Especially now 'At least she wouldn't make fun of me...' he thought pouting.

"Uh hem." Coughed our teacher, Mr. Gildarts.

'Uh oh.' I thought wondering if I had done something wrong since his eyes zeroed in on me.

"Now if you would be kind to take seats, we have a new student today." He stated with a glare saying 'If you disobey I'll murder you without a second thought.' "Her name is Lucy Heart. I expect you to treat her with kind generosity." Lucy came into the classroom.

'she looks like an angel' I gushed wanting nothing more than to jump up and hug her.

"Hello!" She murmured with a small embarrassed wave. She was scared, I saw it on her face. Oh, how I want to go up there and hold her hand and tell her it'll be alright. 'I really need to get these thoughts under control.' I thought noticing that she also was looking at her feet and blushing. I wonder- oh- the cat calls.

"Hey Lucy, wanna be my date tonight, and my girl for every moment after?" Said the one and only class playboy Loke. Ugh how I hate that dude. I just wanna punch his face every single day. Maybe less…

Lucy blushed harder and struggled to respond, but managed to get out "N-No th-thank y-you. I-I still n-need t-to unp-pack." she mumbled out embarrassed.

"Do you need help?" Loke asked with suggestive bouncing eyebrows.

Gosh I wanna punch his face in right now.

"I don't k-know who y-you are." Lucy responded she looked like she was about to cry from all the pressure.

"Baby, I am Loke, and I'm yours." He said one of his most famous pick-up lines.

Okay I can't handle it anymore. "Mind your own damn business!" I shouted as I got out of my seat.

"Natsu!" Loke said shaking his head in disgust, that agitated me even more. "This IS my business. This is NOT, on the other hand, yours."

"This is my business!" I shouted louder. "Luce is MY friend and you're gonna make her cry!". 'Why am I doing this. I've never stuck up for a new kid before, not even for my cousin last year.' he thought with a frown.

"I'm not frightening you, now am I? It is this obnoxious little boy, isn't it?" Loke said turning to Lucy. Lucy finally broke down in sobs.

"See!" I yelled at Loke. Inside I wanted to run up to the front of the classroom and pull Lucy to my chest.

"Ok, I have let this go on too long already." Mr. Gildarts called. "Calm down class. This is not a Debate class. This is Science class. Now Lucy sit by Gray, He'll be your partner for today." Lucy went and sat by Gray and on my left side. I sat down and so did Loke. "Today, class we will be using the microscopes to look at the chemical structure of rocks and minerals. Your job today is to identify what chemical structure belongs to what rock or mineral." Mr. Gildarts shouted so everyone could hear him.

'No!' I yelled in my mind, 'Why him? Why not me?' Gray gave me a smirk for who knows what this time. But as he smirked, Lucy sat down and wiped the tears off of her face as she stopped sobbing. 'Aww. I hope she does not cry again. I won't let her get hurt. And why, am I having these kind of thoughts!? I'll ask Jellal's older brother Mystogan, He should know.' Natsu thought suddenly disturbed from his thoughts.

I felt a piece of paper slip under my hand. I looked to find that Lucy was passing me a note. It read:

**Thanks for standing**

**up for me**

**-Luce**

As I read this I felt my face flare up. 'Why does my face feel hot?' I asked myself.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

'Damn it, why didn't I stand up for her?!' I thought, 'And she is so damn cute when she cries. I know I like her, I know Natsu does too. But Natsu is way too fucking dense to know what his feelings mean. So while he is trying to sort out his thoughts I should snatch Lucy from right under his nose, but I'll have to watch out for Juvia. She might ruin my chances...' he thought.

"Gray go get the microscope. I already got the samples." Lucy said breaking me out of my day dreams.

I stood up quickly causing the chair to scrape against the floor noisily "Okay Lucy." I replied. I walked to the back of the classroom which is where all the microscopes were kept. When I came back I saw that Lucy and Lisanna were listening to Flame-brain, and hanging off of his every word.

"So, I was, like, dude you can't talk to me like that. And then he pushed me and then, whoa! I fell in the river!" Natsu said. Lucy and Lisanna laughed.

"Hey Lucy, wanna try to finish before everybody else?" I asked trying to interrupt their conversation.

"Yeah, sure." Lucy answered and turned around. I looked at Natsu and he looked angry and sad. 'Probably because I took HIS LUCE away. HA! She's MY LUCY!' I thought possessively.

"Gray?" Lucy said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked dreamily...

"Do you want to do the last sample?" She asked boredly. She'd wished Natsu had been her partner...

"WHAT! You're already done with 19!?" I exclaimed unbelieving.

"Yup! I did this exercise before." She replied cheerfully. "It was easy. Now I ask again, do you want to do the last sample?" this time slightly irritated for having to repeat herself.

"Yeah..." I responded, but inside I was quite upset. I was hoping this would take all hour, but we could always chat and laugh for the rest of the hour…I looked through the microscope to find that the last one was easy. "Its diamond." I told her and she wrote it down.

"Lets go turn this in." Lucy said gesturing to the paper. They both got up and walked up to Gildarts. "We're done." She announced.

"New and smart," Mr. Gildarts complimented as he took the paper. He winked as he said this. "She 's definitely a keeper." I felt my face go hot.

'Damn not now!' I thought rubbing at my face to try and calm my faces flusteredness.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked as she caught me. I didn't know I was falling until she caught me. "I think someone should take him to the nurse." My vision went black.

"Juvia will take her Gray-sama to the nurse. Love rival will stay here." I heard Juvia. 'No! I want Lucy.' I mentally whined.

"Ok." Lucy said as she transferred me into someone elses arms... Juvia's.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

After the girl who I am guessing name is Juvia took Gray I went back to my seat.

"Hey Luce." Natsu began curiously watching as Juvia walked off with Gray. "Where did Ice Princess go with Juvia?" He asked.

'Huh, I was right. Her name WAS Juvia' Lucy thought smiling at her accomplishment at having gotten the right name. "Um... The nurse… I think." she answered.

"Do you know why?" He shot another question right back at me.

"Not really." I murmured.

"I'll bet he'll be fine." He reassured me. I didn't know I was a little bit shaken up until he comforted me. That was also weird. being comforted by him. I don't even know him that well.

"Thanks." I said watching as Natsu got up sitting in the seat Gray had been sitting in besides me. I felt a glare bore into my back...

"Hello!" A girl behind them said; this girl hadn't been there a moment ago. I looked up to see a petite girl looking at me with her hand out. "I'm Levy." She said. She had blue hair and has wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a white ribbon goldiing it up around her neck. She had cut off sleeves though in the same color as her dress. She wore black leggings seeing that the dress came down to mid-thigh. Her shoes were sandals. She was sitting beside the short haired girl who was currently sending Lucy evil looks.

"I'm Lucy..." I said grasping her hand and shaking it. Her back felt like it was burning from the the white haired blue eyed girls gaze.

"I know!" she giggled into her free hand. I noticed she had a book in her other hand.

"What book are you reading?" I asked being a big reader myself.

"Oh..." she giggled again, "The Last Hero by-"

"Rick Riordan." We both said at the exact time.

'OMG' I thought ecstatic. "I love that series!" I squealed.

"Oh My Gosh!" Levy said voicing my thoughts as she pushed her red glasses up to rest on top of her head. "You've read this series!? This is like my 7-8th time reading it! nobody else in this class really reads for fun other than me. Do you like to read?" she fan-girled.

"Ok, yes I did read the series." I said trying to keep up with the girl jumping up and down in front of me. "I don't like to read..." I paused watching as Levy's face fell before replying with "because I love to read." She squealed in excitement practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Oh My Gosh! It's so exciting knowing you can talk to someone about books that you love!" Levy beamed happily. She'd never had someone who understood her love of books before!

"Can you wait for The Blood Of Olympus to come out?" I asked giddy as I spoke about the long awaited release of another titled favorite.

"No way can't I wait. I'll just die if it doesn't come out soon!" She gasped out dramatically. Levy held out her hand "Lets be best friends. Can I call you Lu-Chan?" She then asked.

"Sure you can call me Lu-chan." I answered grabbing hold of her hand shaking the respected book lovers hand. "We can be best friends. You'll be my first, and-

"Wait you've never had a best friend before?" she asked gasping in shock.

"Nope!" I answered not knowing that now the class had only 15 minutes left.

"Well than that means that you've never done what best friends do than… You'll sit by me at lunch won't you?" She asked a bit evilly that made me a bit scared. It made me want to say no.

"Yeah." I gulped kind of scared by the way she said it.

"Great." She responded gleefully. "You're gonna have so much fun this year." Levy told her beaming. She couldn't help, but notice Natsu's fingers slowly inching closer to Lu-Chan's hand...

"Why?" I asked a little frightened.

Levy smiled "Because you have me." She answered quickly pointing at herself. "So" She grinned mischievously, "You like anyone yet?" She asked making me sweat-drop. My gaze shifted to Natsu for a second before falling back on Levy.

"You're as bad as Lucinda." I mumbled embarrassed.

(A/N Lucinda: Hey! Me: sorry about that break in from Lucinda.)

"Who is Lucinda?" Levy asks as the bell rang.

Lucy remained quiet not knowing how to answer...

"Oh well see you in lunch." She said as she hurried to her desk to grab her stuff and ran out the classroom. "Take good care of Lu-Chan, Natsu!~" Levy winked as she ran away giggling.

"N-Natsu." I said turning around to him. He was still staring at Levy's retreating form with a confused look on his face. Probably because of Levy's last sentence...

"Yea?" He responded with a frown; he sounded a bit upset.

'I wonder why?' I thought to myself with a frown; I like him better when he was smiling. "Are you going to lead me to the Art room?" I whispered to him.

He immediately perked up and responded, "Yeah of course I will, See ya later Lisanna." he responded not taking his eyes off Lucy for even a minute.

"See you later Natsu." a girl who I assumed must be Lisanna spoke in a voice that was too flirty for my taste, as she swept out of the classroom. She had short white hair. She wore a red dress that went down to her mid-thighs, and wore black knee high boots. She had a pink bow at her collar, and cut off pink sleeves the same color as the bow. 'What's up with all the weird hair colors?' I thought to myself grabbing at a strand of my blonde hair eyeing it.

"Well, I'm following you." I replied trying to get my guide to move as I flicked my hair back over my shoulder to stop myself from thinking about dying it to a different color!

"Oh right." Natsu shook his head clearing his thoughts as we left the classroom and went our way in the hallway with Natsu in the lead. Natsu had his hand over his face... She could see a red tint to his cheeks leaking through his skin that was exposed between his fingers.

* * *

**This would be a great place to stop but… I am not done with this chapter yet, but this would be a great place to pause if you need to do something… AND back to the story**

**Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, & Lucinda: YAY  
**

* * *

"So…" Natsu dragged on. Finally dropping his hand from his face as they walked out into the halls. He wanted to ask her out to the movies... As friends of course!

"So…. what?" I wondered curiously what he wanted to say that had him so flustered.

"Nevermind." Natsu mumbled while blushing a darker shade of red. He frowned disappointed in himself...

"Ok… Um, Natsu?" I started again a little worried about the topic i was about to bring up.

"Yeah, Luce?" He questioned waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. Natsu heard her shoes lightly slapping against the schools tiled floors.

"How can I avoid Loke?" I asked truly frightened of said person in question. Just thinking about accidently running into him freaked her out.

"Well, Loke is a playboy, and tends to pop up at random moments." He replied frightening me even more, but he picked up on it and reassured me. "Its ok, I'll protect you. This is the Art room." He said gesturing towards a door.

'Huh,' I thought with a pouted frown 'Not that far away from my first hour class. Thats good but...' She'd wanted to spend a little more time with Natsu alone... Lucy sighed then thanked him, "Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Do you want to sit by me?" He asked opening the door for me like a gentleman.

"Sure!" I responded with a smile. "Do you wanna play 1 question a minute?" She asked eagerly wanting to get to know Natsu.

**(A/N I made up the game.)**

"What's that." Natsu questioned curiously, guiding us to a couple of open seats. We both sat down at the exact same time.

"Well its a game to get to know a person." I responded with a blissful expression. "I ask one question then you ask one question." she explained with ease. 'If I find him worthy...' I thought, 'I tell him.' she thought nervously.

"Sure." Natsu answered eagerly himself.

"Okay my first question will be: How old are you?" I asked with confidence.

"16! My turn." Natsu answered. "How old are you?" The classroom was slowly filling up. I saw Levy wave at me and I waved back absentmindedly.

"16 as well." I responded back with an ecstatic expression. "When is your birthday?" Lucy asked poking him lightly in the shoulder slyly.

**(A/N I made up the birthday's too.)**

"My birthday is next week. August 16th." Natsu responded to me eagerly. He looked really interested in everything I was asking and replying. It was a nice change considering for the most part the most real conversation she had was with people much older than she was and the only one even close to her age that seemed even the slightest bit interested in knowing anything about her was Lucinda...

**(A/N Today is August 9th in the story )**

"When is yours?" Natsu asked me grinning as he scooted a little closer.

"The 13th of this month." I said then asked, "Do you like your family?"

"Yeah, I just love them. I have a cousin that just transferred to this school last year and my little sister also goes here. She is actually in this grade. She is a year younger, but she skipped a grade. My dad is really fun and is the owner of Dragneel companies. Do you want to celebrate our birthdays together?" Natsu asked hopeful.

'No way!' I thought speechless. 'Someone I can relate to. I hope I don't get found out.' I answered, "Yeah, I guess I never had a birthday party before though. My dad always forgot about it after my mom died 7 years ago." she frowned sadly.

"Why don't we celebrate at the beach just the two of us?" Natsu suggested already imagining Lucy in a bathing suit. He was so lucky!

"There's a beach?" I stared confused before continuing "I never seen a beach before." The Question A Minute game forgotten.

"Yeah there is a beach." Natsu responded to her with a frown. "Why haven't you ever seen a beach before? There are loads of beaches." he asked scooting himself closer to her.

"My dad wouldn't let me." I stated wanting the subject to change. She hated how she'd never been able to be normal and have experiences normal kids got to have everyday.

"Excuse me class." A light and tender lady's voice called out.

'She must be the teacher Miss. Aries' I thought as the class settled down and got to our seats.

"T-Today class, we will be painting a vase." A woman wearing a white dress that ended at mid-thigh with pink curly hair and white knee-high boots. I am willing to bet that this is Miss. Aries. "N-Natsu will you please pass out the supplies?" She asked before turning to me and asking, "You must be the new student Lucy Heart?" she mumbled an apology for only noticing her now.

"Yeah..." I said as Natsu started to pass out the canvases, paint brushes, paint, and water. Miss. Aries set up a vase at the middle of the classroom. Not that I am actually looking, the classes desks were lined in a circular shape facing toward the center and there are two rows of desks. There is a supply cabinet besides the only giant desk in the room. 'That must be the teacher's desk' I thought.

"Here you go Luce." Natsu said as he gave me supplies to paint. I focused in on the task to do. 'Paint a vase huh, easy.'

"Lucy do you know where Gray is?" Miss. Aries asked me. She looked at me expectantly when I looked at her she suddenly apologized again...

"I think he is at the Nurse's Office." I answered her question.

"Okay, I'm back!~" Natsu said plopping down beside me scooting his desk a little closer to mine.

"Okay." I then zoned out as a concentrated on my painting.

STROKE, SHADE, STROKE, RINSE, COLOR, SHADE, STROKE, LINE…

~RING~

The bell rung, and startled me out of my work. "I guess that means I am done..." I murmured as I started to pick up my supplies and turn in my work. My painting was almost all done; all I had left to do was the table. It looked very realistic even though I thought it wasn't that good.

"You're really good." Natsu complimented my work. He was so sweet!

'Oh right I'm at a public school, not home.' I thought then said, "I don't think so. Its not even finished." I turned my painting in to Miss. Aries. "I know where the Gym is you don't have to wait for me you know." Lucy told him.

"I want to." Natsu told her with a light tint of red to his cheeks. He wanted to be near her as much as he could. He felt like always wanted her to be around "I have P.E. next too." he informed her wondering if he'd catch her checking him out in class.

"Okay!" I sound happy returning to my desk for my backpack. It was comfortable being around Natsu... She found herself feeling saddened when he was away from her even for a few minutes, but extremely happy when he was around her. "Hey where is my backpack?" I asked out loud.

"I'm carrying it!" Natsu sang with a charming grin.

'Awww that's so sweet.' I thought holding my hand out "Give it back." I said.

He instantly grabbed my hand beaming as he gave it a gentle squeeze "Only if you walk home with me." Natsu bargained shocking me.

"Fine." I told him grabbing my backpack and walking out the door. "Lets just go to P.E." Lucy told him with red cheeks.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

As we went down to P.E. I was celebrating inside my head silently. 'My Luce and me will be walking home together. WAIT did I just think what I thought I did? I think I did. I thought MY Luce again. I really need to talk to Mystogan soon.' he thought.

"Okay see you later." Luce said with a happy smile waving at him.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I realized that she will have to leave me for some time. "Kay..." I responded not letting it show. 'Now that I think of it I haven't seen Ice Princess in a while. Maybe he is coming down with something.' he began to wonder...

We walked into the gym getting the usual greeting from Miss. Aquarius who is, despite all the warnings from Gramps, is still wearing a blue and white frilly bikini. Her long blue hair compliments her blue eyes. "Hurry up," She said with a scowl. "Boys with Mr. Scorpio" She had a gentler tone when she said Mr. Scorpio's name.

I walked into the boy's locker room and quickly got dressed and left my school bag in there. I then walked up to Mr. Scorpio. He was the coach of all the school's teams last year.

"Mr. Scorpio? When are the track, soccer, and basketball team tryouts?" I asked I was on all those teams last year and was the star too.

"Tomorrow are the basketball and cheerleading tryouts, on Wednesday are the track and hockey tryouts, and on Thursday are the Soccer and Volleyball tryouts," He answered me, his star player.

Ice Princess returned half-way through gym. In gym we just played basketball it was so simple that by the end I was barely sweating. As we went I noticed that all the girl's were sweaty except it seemed that Luce was less sweaty than the rest. 'Huh maybe she'll want to cheer me on for the tryouts?' I thought.

I quickly went to the locker room and got dressed in my regular clothes. Then I raced out and sat on the black bleachers across from the girl's locker room, waiting for Luce. when she got out she had her hair back in a ponytail and was talking to Levy.

"Hey Luce!" I called out making her yelp in surprise. I chuckled at that.

"See ya later, Lu-chan!" Levy called out going her way to the meeting place.

'That's it I'll take Luce to the meeting place!' I thought.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Luce asked my straightening out her backpack strap which fell when I made her jump.

"I was waiting for you," I responded truthfully.

"Why?" She asked her eyebrows knitting together.

"Because your my friend!" I exclaimed slinging my arm around her shoulder.

"EEP!" She yelped she could feel the heat from his strong arm envelop her body "Natsu, don't do that!" she pushed me off of her.

"Okay?" I replied with a frown "Did you like P.E?" he asked.

She shuddered from the memory. "I hated it! I think Miss. Aquarius hates me!" She broke down in sobs. I hugged her without thinking.

"It's okay." I comforted her. "I have a surprise for you." he smiled hopeful.

"Huh?" Luce responded. Unraveling herself from me.

"So I know that we both have free hour now!" I started I saw her mouth open up to question why. "I stole your schedule during Art and memorized it." I explained."Now I want to show you my favorite spot in the whole school." We started walking.

"Where?" She asked. Then her eyes sparkled. "The Library?" she beamed excitedly.

"Yuck!" I faked gagged. "No way!" She gave me a frowny face. "Later..." I compromised, and she smiled at that. We started walking up the stairs in a comfortable silence. Then we came up to the sophomore floor. Luce stopped knowing that this is as high as we are aloud to go. I pulled her toward the stairs again.

"But, we aren't aloud to." She said worriedly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her knowing her answer.

"Yes..." She said giving in and saying the answer I knew she would.

"Then come on!" I replied as we started to hurry up the stairs. 'Good thing this school doesn't have camera's.' I thought thankfully.

**Me: and that is where I am ending this chapter!**

**Natsu: What!**

**Me: you heard me!**

**Happy: Why are we yelling!**

**Me and Natsu: I don't know!**

**Natsu: Ask Slayers that!**

**Me: I said I didn't know!**

**Natsu: At least tell me what my favorite place in the school is!**

**Me: Like if!**

**Lucy: Okay I guess we find out next chapter!**

**Natsu: Why are you taking her side!**

**Erza: Alright we are here to help not interfere!**

**Lucinda: Thats Right!**

**Erza: *Glare***

**Me, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Lucinda, & Lisanna: *screams and hugs each other***

**Me: Wait How did Lisanna get here?!**

**Lisanna: I don't Know?!**

**Me: Okay I want to Thank The two people who reviewed my story…**

**Lucy: MandyJFT and…**

**Lisanna: Disney lovers 101**

**Me: Hey!**

**Erza: And we want to thank…**

**Gray: The people who…**

**Natsu: are following this story and…**

**Lucinda: the people who favorited this…**

**Happy: Story! Aye!**

**Me: if you don't let me say my lines I'll have to kick you out of this!**

**Wendy: Please don't do that!**

**Me: And where do you guys keep popping up from!?**

**Erza: Slayers is really sorry for making you wait she had to graduate from 8th grade!**

**Me: I get to say this…**

**Cana: Thanks also goes to ElementalMiko12…**

**Loke: For helping out!**

**Me: Where do you guys come from! * runs around in a circle like a chicken with its head cut off***

**Lucy: I think she lost it…**

**Mira: Please review, Follow, and favorite, thanks.**

**Elfman: Its a man!**

**Me: AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gray: Yup she lost it! *drags me away***

**Gramps: Okay Please review on weather or not Slayers should…**

**Natsu: Lets go through her stuff… *gets hit on the head by Lucy, Gramps, and Erza**

**Gramps: *acts like nothing happened* Get rid of this character stuff. And please…**

**Erza: Visit slayer's profile and vote on her poll.**

**Gramps: That is all…**

**Happy: *bows* Bye for now!**


End file.
